


Wounded

by kennevans



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennevans/pseuds/kennevans
Summary: The world is not a wish granting factory. But its okay to wish for something. And the only thing Ryan wish for is to find happiness.Not a slash. Troy & Ryan friendship. Well. Sort of.





	1. Alone

Its been 2 weeks.

 

2 weeks since Sharpay died. In Vance Evans hands. Which killed Vance himself. And Ryan couldn't do anything about it.

 

Ever since he can remember, his family was never a happy family. He used to have parents. But after Derby died when they were 4 years old, his father turned into a monster, and it was his job to take care of her slightly older twin sister. He did his job perfectly.

 

He’s been taking all Vance’s wrath. He promised to himself to never let the oldest Evans touch her sister. And he never did.

 

For 13 years, Sharpay was abused mentally, and Ryan was abused both mentally and physically. She was having nightmare almost everyday, knowing her brother’s heart will stop beating anytime from all life-threatening situation Vance had put him in. And Ryan tried his best to never make any sound whenever he’s in pain, which made their father gone mad even more.

 

But the twins never told anyone. It will make the situation became worse. Vance was pretty good in acting, he’s an Evans. Come on. He came to the parents-teacher meeting. He gave them luxurious. He attend every single musical they were in. Everyone told them how lucky they are to have a father like him. Lucky their ass.

 

But really, its just his way of hiding the abusive part of him.Its like buying yourself a box of present, nicely wrap them and post it. The present then was adressed to yourself, you unwrap them in the harsh-es way ever. And repeat the same step, over and over again. Crazy.

 

Ryan got new scars, cuts and bruises everyday. Concussion on bad days and lost his blood everyweek. His body has weakened. But he forced himself to be strong for her beloved sister, to protect her.

 

But one day, he failed.

 

Thursday night on the first week of school after summer, they were doing their homework silently in their room when Vance came home. Drunk, moody and tired. He climbed up the stairs, and looked for his victim, Ryan.

 

He burst into Ryan’s room, grab him by his hair and pulled him downstairs. Groaning in terrible pain, Ryan begged for mercy, tho he doubt he’ll fall for it.

 

Vance smash him into the chair, kick him hard over and over again on his torso and stepped on his chest. Ryan’s breath labored every seconds and Sharpay couldnt bear to watch his brother being tormented like that. Vance has gone too far that night. So she took an action, a suicide mission.

 

She run into the room, jumped forward and stabbed him from the back with a knife, straight to his neck.

 

Vance yelled in pain, taking the knife out and stabbed the girl back on her throat before he took his last breath on this world.

 

Sharpay collapsed on the floor, immediately die. Ryan crawl to his sister, sobbing uncontrollably but no sound came out as he was still in pain, gasping for air. The image of Sharpay’s still figure on the floor was the last thing on his brain before everything went black.

 

And when he woke up, he’s in a place he never went before. Did he died too? Will he meet Sharpay in heaven and laugh together when they see Vance being punished in the hell? Ah, that’ll be great.

 

But no, he’s not. The first thing he realized was the smell of latex and sound of beepings. He look around and he was on a hospital bed, in a hospital dress. With and IV drip on his arm, heart monitor attached to him, a cannula on both his nostrils and he felt painful all over his body.

 

He started to panic when he remembered about everything. Vance is dead. Sharpay is dead. He’s all alone in this world. What will happen next?

 

The beeping sound from the heart monitor increased a little bit and not a moment, a nurse came in, slightly smiling when she saw him already awake.

 

“Mr Evans. Seems like you’re awake” she said softly.

 

“What happened?” he asked, curiously want to know what happened after he black out.

 

It turns out that their neighbour heard noises from his house before everything goes silent and she went to check. Heh, too late. She’s 13 years late. She should’ve check on the house from the very first time she heard noises.

 

But she didn’t.

 

And that’s when Ryan realized, besides his ignorant neighbour, there is something more important than that to keep in mind,

 

He didn’t keep his promise.

 

His twin sister was hurt, and die because of Vance. He couldn’t protect her. And it was all his fault.


	2. Bolton

“Really dad? Sharing my room? Me? With an Evans?” Troy frowned, lazily bounce and catch his basketball to and off of the wall.

 

He remember visiting Ryan at the hospital that Friday night. The school found out what happened to the Evans and everyone wasn’t that surprise. They all know that Evans is filthy rich, impossible to not be the thieves target. But that was an unfortunate or fortunate of Ryan to be the only one survive in that robbery. Living him all alone in the world with no family or extended family at all, but still, alive.

 

But then, nobody knows that Vance Evans company has gone bankrupt, and they lost all their money. His house will be sealed, he’ll lost all his wealth. Which had lead him to an extreme anger and disappointment, and he went too far that night on Ryan.

 

Jack Bolton knows almost everything, minus for the part where his bestfriend was an abusive parent. Other than that, he believe everything Ryan told him about the cause of death of Vance and Sharpay. Because they were murdered during a robbery in their house. And Jack sigh upon this. If the robber knows about their bankruptcy, nobody will get hurt or even die.

 

For that, he assigned himself to take care of Ryan, the only property of Vance left. Besides, there are no custody case will be charge, considering Ryan has no family and he’ll turn 18 in a few months.

 

“Come on, Troy. We’re not going through this againnn. Vance and Sharpay were dead. And Ryan is all alone. Vance is my bestfriend. I have to look after his son. Plus, Ryan is your friend too right. It wouldn’t be that hard” Jack said, persuading his son.

 

Troy rolled his eyes before sitting up straight. Catching his ball and put it on his lap, looking directly at his father. “I know, and he is my friend, but we’re not that close. And why do we have to share a room, and a bed? We have another spare room. You can buy him a cheap mattress and whatever else if you really want to adopt him or something. But sharing? Ughhhhhhhhhhh” Troy groan again, dramatically, making Jack wonder if Ryan already rubbed off on him even before living together.

 

“You know Troy, Ryan has been through a lot. He lost his mom when he’s 4 years old. 13 years later, he lost his dad, his twin sister, his wealthiness, for god sake, at the exact same time. Nothing left for him. It is possible for him to try and kill himself, Troy. And we don’t want that. He’s worth it. We must let him know that we love him, that there are people who look out for him. And we will be that person. So I need you, to look after him, you know, like he’s your own little brother. You always want a sibling right?”

 

When Troy grimace at the words but didn’t say anything, Jack give him a small smile. He sit beside him on the bed and put his arm around Troy’s shoulder.

 

“I know how good of person the Evans’ are. And I can’t let my bestfriend’s son all alone out there. Being homeless, family-less or any other -less word you can think of” Jack added.

 

Troy remained silent for another minute before he finally give up. “Fine. I’ll do this for you” he said and sigh deeply.

 

“You’re almost 18. I know you will understand” the oldest Bolton said before patting his back and left Troy’s room.

 

Sighing again, Troy crash himself on the bed and mumble to himself, “This is not going to be a promising senior year”.


	3. Grateful

Ever since he was a kid, Troy never like sharing. Don’t ask him why. He just don’t like it. To him, what’s the point of giving others to use your own property. For whatever reason they have. It doesn’t make sense at all. If you want something, you get it on your own. If something you want is impossible, then be it.

 

But now, he don’t have the power to avoid this whole sharing thing his dad has put him in.

 

He have to share his bedroom, his bed, his toilet, his private space. Even his PARENTS. What the actual fuck.

 

And the worst thing of all, he’ll share it with an Evans. Ryan Evans. The twin brother of Sharpay Evans.

 

He’s not really that to close him. Or, anyone in that school except Sharpay aren’t close to him. Ryan’s always in the shadow of her sister and Troy couldn’t help but felt a little bit sympathy to him. Especially now when she’s gone, along with their father. Not just that, Ryan lose all his wealth too. But that doesn’t mean Troy _will_ to share his things with him.

 

Troy just finish cleaning his room and rearrange some of his stuff to make a space for Ryan when he heard his mother yell from downstairs, “Troy! He’s here!”

 

This is it. Its happening. His new ‘little brother’ as Jack called is here. His life is about to change and he’s not sure if he’s ready. “Aaa, coming!” he yell back before taking a deep breath and walk out of his room.

 

At the end of the stairs, his mother is waiting for him, a sweet smile on her face. “Be nice, okay?” she said before kissing him at the cheek. Troy just nodded.

 

Lucille open the door and there’s Jack and Ryan who just came back from the hospital. Jack lead him into the house as he’s still a bit weak after 2 weeks of the ‘robbery’ incident.

 

Troy start his observation on Ryan.

 

Ryan is wearing a plain black t-shirt that is slightly big on him, an old jeans and a pair of colourful flip flop. Those are actually Troy’s old clothes that he gave to him since Ryan didn’t have any.

 

Lucille give him a hug which caused Ryan a little bit shock but he didn't pull away. That was the first time someone other than Sharpay hug him in these past 13 years.

 

They all sit in the living room and Ryan just stare at the floor most of the time. Troy gave him an awkward smile when their gaze met and that’s that.

 

“So Ryan, are you feeling okay? How are you?” Lucille smile and start the conversation with him to make the situation less awkward. “Yeah, a bit tired but I’m good. Thank you for paying the bills and accept me in” he said, and point the last words to Jack.

 

“Not a problem, son. Your father and I were bestfriend and he helped me a lot during his living. Its not a big deal” Jack replied and Ryan tried his best to not flinch when he mentioned about his father.

 

He’s still traumatized of what had happened and Lucille noticed the blood draining from Ryan’s face but didn’t say anything.

 

Troy rolled his eyes. The only thing he pay attention to is at the word ‘son’ his father used to Ryan. He’s not jealous. Just, umm... oh whatever.

 

When Ryan remained silent, Jack put in “Anyway, Ryan. Why don't we check on your house if they didn’t seal it yet, and we could get some of your things?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, sure” he replied quietly. The Bolton stare at each other and shrug. Ryan seems like not a boy with many words. They assume as a drama kid like him, he should be an upbeat and loud person.

 

“Okay then, lets go. Troy, come with us” Jack said, not an offer but an order. Troy sigh and shook his head. “Do I have too?” he asked before

 

Lucille said sternly “Troy”.

 

He sigh again before got up and went outside to join his dad and his ‘little brother’. What a wonderful Sunday.

 

-x-

 

Jack drive the car while Troy in the passenger seat and Ryan at the backseat. The two Bolton are talking about basketball while Ryan just listen quietly. What to expect from him? He didn’t do sport. He just look out the window and couldn’t help but remembering everything about his life before and what’ll happen in this new life.

 

He never thought his life could twist like this. He lost his strongest support, his one and only reason to live in this world, Sharpay. Ryan never thought of killing himself, no matter what happened. Its not the best thing to do in the world.

 

And he ended up living with the Bolton. He felt really grateful because at least Jack want to help him but Ryan didn’t want to impose on them, especially Troy. They didnt’t interact that much.

 

And by looking at the brunette’s face earlier at the house, he didn’t seem that happy, it’ll be pretty hard for them to get along.

 

Minutes passed and few more blocks before they reached the Evans’ house. Jack parked the car outside and Ryan’s heart wrenched when he saw the signboard.

 

**_For sale : Call 1 555 606 0304_ **

 

This was the place he called hell instead of home. The place he grew up and being tormented. The place where his blood spilled almost everyday for the past 13 years. The place Sharpay and him cried themselves to deep sleep, scared out of their mind of their father’s wrath. The place Vance and Sharpay’s life ended. The place, is now for sale. Although there was so little amount of happiness he felt here, but still, this place kept so many of their secrets.

 

The house is locked with a big and heavy chain so there’s no way they could come in and Ryan doubt his belongings are still in there anyway.

 

“Well, its already sealed. Guess we have to buy you some new stuff” Jack smile, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder and walk back to the car with Troy following behind him, face glum. He made it painfully obvious that he’s not interested to see this house at all.

 

Ryan furrowed an eyebrow. That was suspicious. Jack didn’t look shocked nor disappointed. He must’ve known about the house being sealed and brought him here just to cheer him up or something. Nice.

 

He stare at the house for the last time before he get in the car and followed where Jack lead to.

 

All of them keep their words to themselves. Mainly because they didn’t know the right thing to say to Ryan and Troy is still in his mood. He’s no different than Sharpay when she’s on her period, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile.

 

After about 5 minutes, the car decelerate upon entering the parking lot at a store Ryan not so familiar with. He got out of the car and look at the building.

 

**_Target_ **

 

His life routine was only consist of school and home. He rarely went outside other than these 2 places. Vance usually take care of their needs and supplies. That’s one of the reason why its hard to tell anyone about his real life. Nobody will believe him.

 

“Ryan” he jumped when Troy called his name, pulling him away from his own memory. “Are you coming or not?” he asked, face frowning.

 

“Yeah, sorry” he said before tracing behind them. Shopping, for the first time ever, without Sharpay.

 

-x-

 

They walk through the place and the blonde tried his best to pick up the cheapest and basic things so he won’t burden them that much.

 

After hours of walking, buying, chatting (mostly Troy and Jack), and eating, they went to the hardware to buy Ryan some more shelves for him to put in. And after that, they went home since its already 7 in the evening, and was greet with a smiling Mrs Bolton.

 

“Thank you so much, coach, and Mrs Bolton. For everything. I hope I can pay you guys one day” he said, feeling grateful. “Don’t you think of doing so, Ryan. You’re a Bolton now” Jack said.

 

Troy shook his head in disbelief. Ryan? A Bolton? In what universe did that make sense? He rolled his eyes before stomping upstairs to his room and slam the door.

 

Lucille sigh of his son’s behaviour and Ryan just stare at the floor. This is hard. To stay in the same room, on the same bed with someone who don’t like you. “Don’t worry about him. He’s still adapting. He’ll come around” Lucille said when she saw Ryan’s dejected face. He just nodded.

 

“So Ryan, why don’t you go unpack your newly bought stuff. We’ll call you for dinner and then you can get some rest. You have school tomorrow” Jack suggested and Ryan nod again, saying ‘thank you’ before taking his stuff up to Troy’s room and knock.

 

“Come in” Troy said from the other side of the door. Voice stiff and stern. Probably still in his mood. Ryan twist the knob and step in. Troy is laying on his back on the bed, tossing his basketball up and down.

 

“Where should I put these?” Ryan ask softly. “Beside my closet” Troy replied in a monotone voice. Still tossing his ball.

 

“Thank you” Ryan said before dropping his stuff on the empty spot near the bathroom. He started building the two plastic shelves and unpack his things. Neatly organize them.

 

The room was so silent. The only thing can be heard clearly is the sound of the ball contacting with Troy’s hand, the fan and the sound of plastics.

 

Troy was observing Ryan the entire time and didn’t say a word. He looks like an independent boy. Maybe Ryan is not so bad after all.

 

After finishing his duty, Ryan clean up all the mess he made before they were called for dinner.

 

Troy make his way to the kitchen, followed by Ryan. At the dining table, Jack and Lucille waiting for the two to join them.

 

They then contentedly eat their pasta prepared by the lady Bolton. “So Troy, you have extra practice tomorrow. Lead the team. I won’t be around, I have a meeting. And Ryan, I believe you have a drama thingy tomorrow, am I right?” Jack asked and lead the question to Ryan.

 

“Actually, no. I’m not in the drama club this year” he said quietly, sounds almost like a whisper but enough to send a shock wave to the family. “What? Aren’t you like, live for drama? And you’re not in the club this year?” Troy asked, eyes wide like he just saw a ghost.

 

Ryan chuckle slightly to their reaction. “Kinda. But drama was always Sharpay’s thing. She was really good at it and did have a future in Broadway. Not me” the table went silent. They thought the name Sharpay was quite sensitive to him, but he seems like he don’t really care to talk about her, instead, he sounds proud of his sister.

 

“So, what did you do instead?” Lucille asked. She’s really at good breaking the awkward situation. “Chemistry. I enjoy the little things like atoms” he grin.

 

And again, his words managed to send another shock wave to them. He doesn’t look stupid but didn’t expect him to like something so complicated and brain-tiring like that.

 

“That’s great. You should be finish by 5pm tomorrow right? So you guys can carpool to and from school” Jack said.

 

“Yeah, like I have a choice” Troy scoff. “Ouch! What? I’m just saying” he yelp when Jack pinch him at his forearm. “Just finish your dinner” Lucille said, smiling when she saw Ryan let out a small laugh at Troy’s misfortune.

 

They finish their dinner and Ryan trying to help with the dishes but was told to get some rest by Lucille.

 

He went upstairs to see Troy doing his homework at the desk. He grab his towel and his pjs before heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to take my shower” he said awkwardly. Not that he wants Troy to know what’s he doing but its a matter of manners. Considering that’s the first time he’s using the bathroom.

 

“Hmm” was Troy’s replied.

 

15 minutes later, a fully dressed Ryan came out, looking fresh. But still, Troy can see the pale complexion of his skin that makes the blonde looks sick and exhausted. But then, he was discharged from the hospital today so that’s not something to be concern about.

 

Troy then took his bath and get dress. He look at Ryan who’s sitting on the bed awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 

“You sleep on the left side. The right side is mine” Troy said, grabbing a blanket and toss it to Ryan but he managed to catch it. They then tucked in the bed and ready to sleep. Back facing each other.

 

Its weird to have a sleeping partner for Troy. He always sleep alone on his pathetic queen size bed all his life and then suddenly he have a bedmate.

 

But for Ryan, its not that weird. He used to sleep next to Sharpay, to comfort her whenever she have nightmares, acted like an older brother when actually he’s younger than her, by 10 minutes.

 

“Thank you, Troy. For everything”

 

“I did this for my parents, not for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi to anyone who read this. I don’t even know if there are people who are looking forward to read this fic. If yes, then thank you so much. I want to continue this fic but I have SPM trial in a month and SPM in about 3 months (Malaysian where you at hahaha). [SPM is the equivalent to GCSE, if you’re wondering what the heck is that] So I’ll be back after this two big exams I promise. Or if I can make some times to write the next chappies. Till then, thank you for your patience.
> 
> KennEvans ️


	4. School

“I know but... seriously Gabi. He’s unfortunate and all but I just, he’s Ryan, you know. What can be so different of him and Sharpay? They’re twin after all. And I don’t like it. I don’t like him. I just don’t... okay... I’ll phone you tomorrow after school. What you have a surprise for me because...”

 

Ryan’s activity of eavesdropping has come to an end when he decided not to hear anything anymore. Troy’s spat was so hurtful. Sharpay can be a bitch sometimes but still; she’s not evil. And everyone assume he was her shadow, her doppelgänger, when actually they’re really opposite.

 

At that moment, Ryan know he’s been handling his life wrong. And eventhough she’s dead, there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

-x-

 

Its 3 am, 2 hours after Troy’s phoning his girl and Ryan still couldn’t sleep. He don’t really mind what Troy had said before he thought Ryan’s asleep. You can’t force someone to accept you in their life, and, Ryan had said sorry after that, eventhough he didn’t know why he did that for. But after hearing Troy’s conversation, he kinda took it back. That’s an issue he hate to heard. He probably will deal with it later.

 

But just, everytime he tried to sleep, when he closed his eyes, his mind will travel down the memory lane.

 

He’ll remember everything about his life before and how he’s unable to keep his promise. Images of Sharpay flashing through his mind. How scared she was when Vance had his bad days.

 

He remember an incident happened few months ago. Ryan was so tired and exhausted that day. He was beaten up so badly the day before and school was pretty tiring. He fell asleep that night and he woke up to the sound of Sharpay yelling for help.

 

That bastard dad of them burst in her room and try to rape her. His own daughter for fuck sake.

 

Tears swelling in his eyes when Sharpay’s terrified face appears in his mind. He choked his own sobs, crying uncontrollably. He’s so stupid. He couldn’t keep his promise and that cost his sister’s life. Stupid.

 

He got up and walk to the bathroom. Washing his face. When he’s done, he went outside and sit on the floor, leaning to the bed, staring outside the window.

 

No point of trying to sleep. Those memories will haunt him for life and there’s nothing he can do to get rid of it. The stars are shining so brightly, and Ryan believe that one of those are Sharpay, the shiniest one.

 

-x-

 

The alarm groan loudly, yelling to be switched off, on the exact same time every weekdays, 6.30 am. Damaging Troy’s eardrum. He turned it off and sit up straight.

 

Troy mumble something incoherent under his breath, yawning and stretching his body. That was a good sleep. He rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes and look around.

 

Wait, where’s Ryan? He’s pretty sure he live with his family and they both share a bed. But there’s no one beside him. The left side of the bed was empty, no sign of anyone was sleeping there. Is this whole sharing-things-with-Ryan is just a dream?

 

As a cue for his excitement, Ryan came out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Which clearly shows Troy that the answer was no, and he sigh in disappointment.

 

“Oh, hey. I uh... sorry. I thought you’re still asleep” Ryan said, a bit shock to see the brunette is awake. His face blush and he quickly grab his t-shirt, immediately wear it.

 

What is wrong with this boy? Its normal for guys to show their body with other guys. Nothing illegal at all. Its the same situation like when you’re in the locker room. But Troy didn’t miss the scars, cuts and bruises all over Ryan’s torso but he just brush it off. Too early in the morning to care about anything.

 

He continued to dress up while Troy

 

just ignore Ryan’s words, make his way to the bathroom and get ready for school.

 

About half an hour later, both of them are already downstairs, eating breakfast with Jack and Lucille. They sit in a comfortable silence and she noticed that Ryan didnt eat that much. They’re all almost finish their foods and Ryan don’t even reach halfway yet.

 

“Is something wrong with that egg Ryan?” Lucille asked, maybe he wants fancier food.

 

Ryan’s eyes widen, quickly reply “Oh no no no. Nothing’s wrong with the food. I just, I’m not used to eat too much in the morning. I tend to get queasy” he lied, of course.

 

Its true, he didn’t eat much in the morning. But it was because of the situation. Either he was too sick and lost his appetite after being tortured the night before or his time to eat was interrupted when his head was suddenly dunked in his bowl.

 

“Oh, I thought my wife’s cookings are not good enough” Jack joked and Troy rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant it that way” Ryan said, sounds regretful. “Jeez man. He’s kidding. Don’t take him seriously” Troy said when he heard the blonde apologizing, again, for something that is not to be apologize for. Ryan just nodded his head and they quickly finish their breakfast before going to school.

 

Their drive to school was filled with a very awkward silence. Troy’s eyes are locked to the road while Ryan just stare at whatever he saw outside. Troy usually sing his heart out, yelling and shouting since he’s all alone but seems like his ritual every morning has come to its expiry date.

 

As they arrived, they got out of the truck and walk separately to the building. The students eyes are on them. Mostly on Ryan. Mumbling and chattering can be heard.

 

Why did Troy and Ryan come to school together?

 

Why didn’t Ryan die with his family?

 

Did Troy and Ryan in a relationship?

 

Or Ryan’s actually dead and Sharpay pretend to be Ryan so she can be with Troy?

 

Ryan just stare at the floor all the time, quietly reaching his locker. He didn’t want to see any sympathy or accusation from anyone’s eyes. It didn’t help much because all the rumors and gossip still can be heard.

 

Troy just ignore everything and went straight to Chad who’s looking at him curiously and Troy can’t help but rolled his eyes.

 

“Dude you didn’t tell me you’re gay” Chad started and Troy grab his fro jokingly, “I’m not gay, idiot. Your favourite coach put me in this situation. I’m so gonna get him”

 

“What situation?” Chad frown.

 

“Y’know. Ryan’s now homeless, and familyless and penniless and whatnot so my dad decided to take him in. Since his father and mine were bestfriend” Troy groan.

 

Getting more confused, he continued “Penniless?”

 

“The Evans was bankrupt, literally the day they was robbed. So yeah”

 

Chad thought about it and wince.

 

“Shit, that’s tough man. Must be hard for him”. Troy just shrug, he’s not really in the mood to talk about Ryan. Hell, he will never be in the mood to talk about Ryan.

 

“Yeah whatever. He’s so quiet, and kind of weird too. Freaks me out”

 

Chad was about to reply when the warning bell ring. They then went to their homeroom before they’re tardy but Troy managed to tell Chad to just ignore Ryan. He’s still an Evans anyway. And Evans are always up to something.

 

-x-

 

Ryan walk to his homeroom, barely keeping his eyes up. But he received a few ‘accidentally bumping’ on the halfway. Before this, the students were always afraid of Sharpay, but now she’s gone. Ryan is no longer the ice queen’s sister. Only the vulnerable looking weirdo at that school.

 

He got in the class and go straight to his seat on the second row, exactly behind Sharpay’s seat. He look at her sister’s and smile when he saw a bouquet of rose on her chair.

 

Ryan just sit quietly and waiting for Miss Darbus to come. Students are filling the class and most of them just stare at him. The rumors are spreading around. Say, Ryan killed his father and sister, and hurt himself on purpose. The person who spread it is seriously deprived.

 

Troy got in the class and his face is dead glum especially when he saw Ryan but immediately light up, and the shock can be seen om his face when he looked far behind him. Ryan didn’t have to turn around to know what is he looking at. Gabriella.

 

The brunette come to her, smooching sound can be heard. Ryan closed his eyes while taking deep breath and sigh.

 

This is going to be a long day.


	5. Hell

To say school is a type of hell in this world was an understatement. Especially for Ryan.

 

He can’t focus at all during his classes. His classmates are ignoring him, even the sweethearts like Martha and Kelsi, they’re probably afraid of him, because of the rumors.

 

And Ryan tried his best not to doze off during any lesson so he won’t get a detention. Its pretty hard though, he didn’t get any sleep last night, which lead him to be tired all the time. His face is turning into a panda with his heavy eyebags and he won’t complain if he turn into one. A cute fluffy panda is huggable and wanted by everyone. At least he could lay off and be lazy all day.

 

Its lunch time and Ryan went to the cafeteria, using money Jack had gave him this morning to buy some food. Which seems like 3 times fewer than his usual pocket money from his so called ‘dad’, Vance. But he don’t care. For the Bolton to accept him in was already too much for him and he was so grateful for it.

 

He took his lunch and scan the whole room. Few eyes are still on him and he’s growing tired of it. Why can people just drop the issue? Its not theirs to pry anyway.

 

Ryan usually sit with the wildcats plus her sister. But since none of them approach him today except Taylor and Gabriella who smiled at him, and he really don’t want to be with Troy, so he took his tray to the toilet, eating silently on the toilet bowl and Ryan couldn’t help but feels like he’s in the movie ‘Mean Girls’ where he is the Cady Heron on her first day of school.

 

Except that he’s not on his first day. But everyone kind of hate him so he can relate. His life was like a reverted version of Mean Girls. People used to hate Cady, and then like her. But Ryan, people use to like him (or thats what he thought) and now, people hate him.

 

The bell ring shows the lunch has finish. Ryan put his tray on its place and went to his class. He received few more glance and was shoved in the hallway but managed to get in class on time.

 

He’s a little bit fresher after he eats and wash his face so Ryan pay attention to his lesson. But there are few stupid jocks who’s been distracting him. Throwing paper balls and erasers to his head. Ryan choose to ignore them.

 

When school finished that day, Ryan has extra activity for the chemistry club. He’s planning to join the decathlon team so he’ll go to every meeting they held.

 

He went to the lab and there are already few people in there. Ryan was greet with two smiling girls, Taylor and Gabriella. “Ryan!!” they squeal in unison, hugging him tightly. Ryan jerked a little as they hit few of his bruises that’s still exist on his body but didn’t pull away. “Hey girls” he said, grinning as he did.

 

“I’m sorry that you lost your family. I know it must be hard for you” Taylor started. He smile at her “Thank you. Its pretty hard but I’ll cope”.

 

“So you stay with Troy and his family now?” Gabriella asked. Ryan winced internally, he really don’t want to think about Troy right now, considering she’s his girlfriend, Ryan should’ve expected this. “Yeah, the Bolton decided to take me in, and I’m so grateful for it” he replied.

 

Gabriella nod her head and smile politely, although Ryan can see like she’s holding something but didn’t really say anything so he just brush it off.

 

“Well yeah, lets get started” Taylor said, heading to the whiteboard.

 

Ryan pay his 100% attention during their meeting. He felt warm and gooey inside because all of the members literally treat him as friend. They joke, talk and laugh together. He didn’t feel like this since ages ago.

 

He was about to ask a question when he look at his surrounding and remember at what time he should go home with Troy. Ryan didn’t have a watch so he kind of forgot to check the time. He asked Gabriella and jumped when its almost 5.30 pm. Troy had finished his practice like half an hour ago. He must be waiting for him. Shit shit shit shit.

 

“Hey, I’ll see you guys later. I gotta go. Thank you” he said while packing his stuff without looking at anyone, grab his bag and run outside.

 

Ryan run as fast as he can since the chemistry lab is on the second floor and its pretty far from the entrance. And without warning or anything, someone suddenly shove him from somewhere in the hallway, sending him off to the floor.

 

Ryan groan in pain. He clutch his chest that contacted with the floor first. “Where do you think you’re going, fag?” the guy, Ryan think was named Jessie, a football athlete, spat at him. “I heard you killed your family” Jessie kick him hard on his stomach, causing Ryan to cough.

 

Laughing, he continued “Why don’t you kill yourself too? Do you want me to make the process faster?” grabbing Ryan’s collar, he pick the blond to stand up and pinned him to the wall. Ryan lose all his strength to defend himself, he keep on thinking it was Vance who hit him and if he tried to save himself, the monster will go after Sharpay. He really don’t want that to happen.

 

Being absolutely passive, Ryan make Jessie gone mad that he started to punch him on his stomach. “You dirty queer. You stay with the Bolton now and you’re fucking Troy, huh?” he said as he stop his hit. Ryan doubled over, throwing a coughing fit, catching his breath.

 

“I hope you realized that you’re not worth it, at all” Jessie said, slap him across his face one last time before walking away. Ryan collapse to his knee, hand held his stomach tightly, and still breathing heavily. He was so used to be beaten up that he don’t really mind with all damages he might have inside his body.

 

The only thing he care right now is his manners. Ryan look at the clock in the hallway, 5.50 pm. He is so dead. Ryan bring himself up, walk as fast as he could, out from the building. He straighten himself and make sure there are no sign of bullied on him before approaching the truck with Troy sitting at the driver’s sit, frown on his face. Uh oh, not good.

 

He got in the truck and was about to say sorry when Troy literally yell at him when he close the door. “Where the fuck are you Ryan?! You’re late for almost one hour, you know! One hour! Do you know how tired I am after today’s practice and then I have to wait for you?! Don’t you have any sense or you’re just plain stupid?!”

 

He don’t think of giving Troy the real reason he’s late so instead, he just apologize. “I’m really sorry. I get stuck in there. I promise I won’t be late again. I’m so sorry”.

 

“You better be” Troy said sternly, his hand is holding the steering really tightly and Ryan’s face draining to pale. Troy is goddamn pissed off at him.

 

The entire drive is quite like usual. Troy’s still look he’s badly mad at him and Ryan silently hold his stomach and chest. The pain is killing him but he tried his best not to show it on his face. Eventhough its pretty hard to regain his normal breathing pattern.

 

When they arrived, Jack and Lucille are waiting for them in the living room, like Troy, Jack look kind of angry, only less angry than Troy. Jack is really strict when it comes to curfew of being outside the house after school. This reminded Ryan of Vance’s bad day, and at this moment right now, he felt scared.

 

“Where were you two? You’re late” Jack started. “Ask this dude right here. I’m at my truck since 5” Troy said, voice harsh.

 

“Ryan” Jack called his name, make him jump, causing him to wince at the sudden movement. “Y-yes” he stutter. Lucille noticed the blood draining from the blond’s face so she squeeze Jack’s shoulder, remind him to be gentle to him.

 

“Why were you late?” the oldest Bolton asked.

 

“I-I have extended chemistry club meeting. And I forgot to look at the time. I-I’m sorry” Ryan said quietly, gazing at the floor.

 

“We’re very particular about time, especially when its after school. So I hope you’ll learn from your mistake. Its okay to be late but one hour is too much. Don’t let this happen again, understand?” Jack raised an eyebrow and Ryan gulped when he look at him. “Yes” was his replied.

 

“Troy, go clean up yourself and come down for dinner. You too Ryan” Lucille smile at both of them and they went upstairs.

 

The night goes on slowly. They eat their dinner, do their homework and go to sleep. Troy is still angry at Ryan. He don’t even want to look at Ryan and this caused confusion to the blond. Yeah, it was his fault but there’s nothing serious about it.

 

But then, Ryan really don’t care. His pain on his body is something to care about. He looked at himself in the mirror when he took his shower. His torso looks absolutely miserable with bruises shining here and there on it. Ugly, and purple. It hurts. And it sucks. But he was used to it. Vance hurted him even badly then this one, so, whatever.

 

Troy and Ryan went to sleep. It was his second night here and Ryan still couldn’t sleep. Like before, he’s haunted by his own memories. Locked in the prison. Trapped in the mansion. The mansion where his twin sister’s life ended. Shit.

 

And again, that stupid Troy thought he’s asleep so he phoned his girl, Gabriella. Ah, that name. She make Ryan smile when she smile at him. How cheesy. Don’t get him wrong. Ryan don’t have any feelings towards Gabriella, just friend.

 

“You know Gabi, I really don’t have any problems with you and your club but I just want to remind you that I’m your boyfriend. Shouldn’t you spend your time with me instead of...”

 

Now Ryan know why Troy’s so upset today, because of his girl loving her extra activities than Troy himself. Typical jocks. Even they can’t make times for their girl and they expected more in their relationship. Heh.

 

Ryan closed his eyes, focusing in deep breathing. Who knows he might fall asleep. It worked. But only for 2 hours and he’s up. But that’s better than nothing.

 

So life went on.

 

School was hard for Ryan. He got beaten up every single day after chemistry club meeting. He tried not to be late. And Troy was a butthurt to him.

 

He went through the same thing almost everyday at school. And Ryan has weakened from all hits he got. He didn’t plan to tell anyone about him being bullied. Not like anyone truly cares or they can do anything about it.

 

The only thing that’s getting weird, day by day, is Gabriella Montez. Ryan don’t know why but the raven-haired girl shows her affection to him almost everytime they’re working together during chemistry club. Or any classes that involved both of them. He don’t want to look at it like this but Gabriella is seriously flirting on him. Period.

 

Ryan don’t know if Troy noticed this because of his attitude towards him. They were never on speaking term so he’s not sure. But it scared him.

 

On the third week staying with the Bolton, on one fine Tuesday evening about 5 pm, Ryan go the chemistry lab for a sudden meeting. They usually don’t have any meetings on Tuesday but Gabriella said they have one today, at a very late time. Its weird, but he just go. There’s no reason at all not to trust Gabriella.

 

When he open the door, he can’t believe what’s he seeing. Gabriella Montez, is half-naked on the table, with her top on the floor, smile charmingly at him, begging for him to come nearer.

 

Ryan’s heart pounding furiously in his chest, stuttering, he just stood there. “W-what are you doing?”

 

Gabriella laugh and stand up, cat-walking towards him, closing the door and pull him to a table. Ryan was so shocked of what’s happening that he felt numb all over and don’t know what to do so he just follow.

 

“I know you want me, Ryan. Aren’t you?” she brush her fingers on his cheeks. “What?! No, I...” he was about to reply when someone twist the door knob from outside and the the door is open. Seeing the person who’s standing at the entrance of the chemistry lab, Ryan’s eyes widen in horror,

 

Its Troy Bolton.


	6. Karma

Gabriella Montez has always hated the Evans twins, especially Sharpay Evans.

 

Ever since she met Troy Bolton on her new year holiday, she can’t stop thinking about him, stalking him on facebook, and when she moved here in Albuquerque, although there is another high school nearer to her house, she begged to her mother to go to East High so she’ll meet him there.

 

Like winning a lottery, Gabriella was beyond happy when Troy shows affection to her too. But she got too obsess with him that she’ll get rid of anyone with the potential of stealing Troy from her.

 

Her main enemy was Sharpay Evans. Sharpay has always crushing on Troy since middle school, according to Taylor. So she decided to make her life miserable. She planned to start her scheme after their summer vacation.

 

But the blond girl she truly hate, died on the first week of school. Gabriella didn’t feel sad, at all. Instead, she felt happy about it. There’s no one to get rid off from Troy’s life.

 

But then comes Ryan Evans. Coach Bolton decided to take him in after the robbery tragedy. He live with Troy, in the same house, in the same room, on the same bed. Jealousy struck her like a truck. She partly think that Ryan’s gay, so he was definitely a threat to their relationship.

 

Gabriella made a plan. She can’t get rid of him so she planned something, to make Troy hate Ryan for life. It can’t be that hard because the guy looks pretty naive and can’t defend himself.

 

So here she is right now, as planned, when her boyfriend is here, crying her throat out for mercy, like she is the victim. “Troyyy... H-help me” she said, backing away from Ryan.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” the brunette yell so loudly, attacking the smaller boy to the ground, punching his face hard. Ryan is so confused and scared at the same time, that he don’t know and don’t have the gut to say anything.

 

“H-he blackmailed me. Troy, I’m scared” Gabriella collapse into Troy’s arm as he hug and comfort her. “Shh, its okay. I’m right here, you’re safe”.

 

Troy turn his gaze to Ryan who’s still lying on the floor, groaning. Grimace on his pale face and the bruise started to shine on his right cheek.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! I know that you liking chemistry is a bullshit, you’ve been eyeing her and you’re just jealous because she’s my girl. But blackmailing her like this? How dare you! You’re a piece of shit Evans!” Troy spat to him, kicking his stomach as he did so.

 

“T-troy, its not..” Ryan stutter in pain but was cut off when Troy kick him on his chest and he started to cough up some blood. “If you ever come near her again then I swear I will end you” Troy warned before pulling a now fully dressed Gabriella in his arms and they left the lab. The girl turn her head and wink at Ryan one last time before they’re out of his vision.

 

Ryan try to bring himself up. He lean to a table and catch his breath, coughing up a little more of blood. Without even knowing, he felt fresh tears running down his cheeks.

 

Gabriella had always be so nice to him. She’s so sweet, and kind-hearted and everything good. But Ryan should have expected this, really. Why would someone shows affection to him? He’s not worth it at all. He broke his promise to Sharpay. And he totally deserve this. But seriously, why Gabriella dis this to him? What had he done wrong? He didn’t know.

 

Waiting for his pain to ease a little, Ryan stand up and start walking out of the lab. He walk through the hallway and sigh when he look at the clock, a quarter to six. The usual time those stupid bullies came home. Ryan pray for his life but it was too late when someone grab his shoulder and pin him to a locker.

 

“Hey fag, not trying to run away aren’t you?” Wilkie, one of Jessie’s friend said to him.

 

Closing his eyes, Ryan let the jock took over his body, beat him out of his consciousness.

 

-x-

 

“Hey, kid. Wake up” the school guard said while gently nudge Ryan who’s lying on the floor in the hallway. “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice concern when he saw the bruise on his face.

 

Ryan blink his eyes rapidly, looking around him and frowning. “I don’t know” he lied. He know he fainted when the jock beat him but he don’t have to explain to the guard. “What time is it?” he asked, wincing when he felt the stinging pain all over his body.

 

“Its 8 pm. You should go home kid. Your old man must be worried” the guard said, helping him to stand up. Ryan eyes widen. Shit. Its really late. And Troy? He must’ve told his parents about what happened with Gabriella. He is so dead.

 

Ryan went out of the building and started walking home. He tried to walk at his fastest as he could. About 5 blocks later, he reached the Bolton’s residence. His heart pounds in fear upon entering the house. He stood out there for a few minutes, catching his breath.

 

He twist the door knob and pushed the door. “Ryan” Jack called his name from the living room, and the blond literally jumped ten feet high.

 

He slowly walk into the room. Only Jack and Lucille are there. “Why are you late?” Jack asked. He sounds like as if there’s a storm inside him waiting to blow a town. Either he’s too mad to not notice the bruise on his face or he just don’t care.

 

“I-I... I was...” Ryan stutter, not knowing what to say. He really don’t know. He can’t tell the truth. So he just stand there quietly, fidgeting with his shirt.

 

“Is it true that you blackmailed Gabriella, and trapped her?” Jack continued, not waiting for the first question to be answer. By this time, Ryan had lost his ability to talk, he’s terrified right now.

 

“Are you trying to rape her?!” he yelled loudly. “Answer me!!!” Jack stand up and walk towards Ryan, Lucille tries to calm his husband down. Ryan jumped again from the outburst. He’s trying his best to hold his tears back. This is exactly that kind of feelings he got back then when he came home from school to faced Vance Evans.

 

“N-no” he mutter under his breath. He look at the floor, not wanting to look at two angry faces. “Then what the hell did you do this evening?! Mrs. Montez came to this house and wants to sue me. They want to you to be expelled from school. I begged for her to stop doing that! We begged to her feet, Ryan! Did you know that?!” Jack shouted even louder this time, his face was red from all the anger inside him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re thinking you’re doing. But the only thing I know, you’re not joining the chemistry club anymore. Or any other clubs” he said.

 

Ryan’s eyes widen in shock. He madly love chemistry and this is the only thing he look out to in his life right now. They can’t take it away from him. “B-but I want to...”

 

“No buts! You’ve done enough damage. I forbid you from joining any clubs. Also, I’ll lessen your pocket money, and you’re grounded for 2 weeks. Period” Jack said harshly before stomping off upstairs, leaving his wife and the blond boy there alone.

 

“Ryan, honey. Is it true that’s what you did to Gabriella?” Lucille asked, facing Ryan and cup his unbruised cheek with her hand in the most maternal way that Ryan practically melt in the touch. He just stay silent and couldn’t help but let few tears fall down. He need this. He need some love and he was so grateful for this.

 

Just a simple small touch can make him happy. But not long until she pull away. Disappointed look in her eyes. She sigh before walking upstairs, following her husband.

 

Ryan just stood there alone, crying soundlessly. Only his harsh breaths and sniffs can be heard. The only thing he really love is taken away from him. The only person who really shows affection to him at school just framed him in a situation that was out of his control.

 

There’s no point of trying to defend himself and stating the truth. Nobody really truly cares about him so no one will believe him.

 

But then, he have to accept this. He deserve this. For not keeping his promise to his twin sister. He believe in Karma.

 

Ryan wipe his tears away, although his eyes are really red and puffy. He walk up the stairs straight to Troy’s room. Again, the terrifying feelings strike him.

 

Jack was really mad at him, eventhough that old dude was a calm and put together person. What about Troy? He’s a hot headed person, and Gabriella is his girlfriend. He must be pissed off at him.

 

The smaller boy knock the door softly before entering the room. Troy is sitting at his desk, doing his work. At that moment, Ryan feels like having a panic attack.

 

He walk in and put his bag at his place. He actually wants to apologize to Troy, though its not his fault. But he have to make up to him.

 

“Troy...” he called his name but was cut off, again. “Don’t” Troy said sternly, not even looking up from his work. “I really don’t want to kill anyone right now” he continued.

 

Ryan gulped, nodding his head and feel stupid because Troy can’t see him doing that.

 

He took his towel and heading to the bathroom and clean himself. Its really a hard process of showering. All the bruises on his body are really painful. Many shades of purples, blue and even green appeared on his torso. He sighed. This is no different from his life before.

 

When he’s done, he dress up and ready to sleep when he realized he don’t even had his dinner yet. And he took a small meal for lunch today. Dang it.

 

Troy was already on the bed, sleeping in the middle when he saw a small pillow on the floor and quickly understand. Ryan don’t think he can sleep in the same bed with Troy ever again.

 

So he lie on the hard floor, with a small pillow for his head. No blanket. He didn’t know where Troy had keep it.

 

With exhausted body, hungry stomach and confused mind, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep without having nightmares about Sharpay. His eyes started to watering again and within seconds, his pillow is all wet.

 

“I’m sorry, Shar. I miss you”


	7. Jinx

Its raining that night in Albuquerque and Ryan Evans couldn’t sleep. Every strike of lightnings, every groan of thunders, bring out his old memories that he wish he could forget them.

 

**_All I want is nothing more_ **

**_To hear you knocking at my door_ **

**_Cause if I could see your face once more_ **

**_I could die as a happy man I'm sure_ **

 

When they were 4 years old, in Ryan’s oldest memory, was their 4th birthday celebration. Its a really simple party. Just the four of them. Vance, Derby, Sharpay and Ryan. There was a fondant cake of colour pink and blue. With 2 mini figures of their signature on top of it, a white kitten and a duck.

 

‘Happy 4th birthday Kitten and Ducky’ was written on it with icings.

 

They were really happy on that day. Both of them got a very thick notebook with emblem of their names on it from their parents. For them to write their adventures, memories, goals, wishes and whatever they want to write, what they have been and will go through their whole life.

 

It was Vance’s idea to give those as their present. He was a very kind and sweet hearted person. He always wanted the best for his favourite twins, his whole world, his love of his life. And Ryan really loved him, Vance was his hero (noticed the past tense).

 

But a day after their birthday, Derby died in a car crash. He remember it clearly.

 

**_When you said your last goodbye_ **

 

**_I died a little bit inside_ **

 

**_I lay in tears in bed all night_ **

**_Alone without you by my side_ **

 

Ryan was sick that day. He was down with a pretty bad high fever and Vance was outstation doing his business. So Derby was driving the car to a hospital, bringing his only son to meet a doctor. Sharpay was at home with one of their maids.

 

Frowning when she saw Ryan’s face in bright red, she put her hand on his forehead, and her brow furrow even more when she felt the temperature. “Ducky, tell me if you feels like fainting or you can’t take it anymore, okay? I love you”

 

Ryan just nodded. He was closing his eyes all the time, he’s burning from the inside and his head aching. But then he heard a noise which he noticed was the sound of honking, he opened his eyes just in time to see a truck came out of nowhere, colliding with their car straight to the driver’s seat.

 

The glass was shattering to his mother’s head, the steel was stabbing her stomach, the inersia was pushing her mother out of the car, and blood was splurting everywhere, mostly to his face.

 

He was safe. Undefected, at all. He unbuckled his seatbelt, crawling out of the car to Derby’s dead figure on the road. Ryan hugged her and started crying uncontrollably, waiting for her to wake up and tell him she was okay, he was okay, they were okay. But she never did. “Mommy...I love you too”

 

**_But If you loved me_ **

**_Why did you leave me_ **

**_Take my body_ **

**_Take_** **_my_** **_body_**

 

Things were never the same after that accident. When Vance came home, Ryan thought he could take some sympathy from his father, for someone to comfort him, to soothe him, like he always did. But all he got was a tremendously hard slap on his blushing cheeks.

 

And when days goes by, it became a regular activity. Vance blamed him for Derby’s death. Ryan couldn’t help but thought it was his fault too. He was so young when it happened, but he felt responsible for it.

 

**_All I want is_ **

**_And all I need is_ **

**_To find somebody_ **

**_I’ll find somebody_ **

 

Ryan is crying really hard, but soundlessly. He wouldn’t want to wake Troy up. So he cover his mouth with his hand.

 

He didn’t exactly know why he’s crying. Maybe he missed his mother, the sweet Derby Evans. Or because he’s too hungry right now. Stomach churning like hell. Or probably because he felt painful all over his body. Not like he wasn’t used to it, but still.

 

Or maybe because he missed Sharpay too much. Really truly badly miss her. Or maybe his father. Yeah, he was a monster but there were times in public when he put on his acting face and shows affection to them, like he loved them. Those fake moments were actually pretty good to be remembered.

 

Or maybe because what had happened today. When Gabriella framed him. When Troy beat him. When Jack yell at him. When Lucille shows her disappointed face to him.

 

Just, everything.

 

So he cry, along with the rain. Until there are no tears left. He feel so empty. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. So he just lie there, looking at the ceiling. His body is extremely tired, he really want to sleep but the brain said “no sleeping Ryan, just fucking wore me out”, so he didn’t.

 

Just about 20 minutes after his brain gave him the permission to sleep, the alarm was set off and Ryan scream internally. FUCK OFF.

 

But swearing is not Ryan’s thing, so he just take a deep cleansing breath and stand up, to get ready for his day before Troy wake up.

 

Again, it was a really hard process of showering with all the bruises and cuts and scars and whatever terms he has for those ugly things on his body. He carefully clean his body and dress up.

 

He got out of the bathroom to see Troy sitting on his bed, checking on his phone. He’s 100% ignoring Ryan’s present in his room. So he walk to the bathroom, shove the blond’s shoulder one time and take his shower.

 

Ryan sigh. He really don’t know what to do. Maybe he should wait for Troy to cool down a bit, about a decade later, then, he’ll talk to him and apologize.

 

He pack his school stuffs and go downstairs. Its still too early in the morning to go to school but he got his plan.

 

Jack is sitting on the chair in the kitchen, reading newspaper while Lucille is at the island on the centre of the kitchen. “Hey” he said to the two Bolton. Half smiling. “Hey” “Morning”, they replied.

 

Ryan noticed that Lucille hadn’t prepare anything for breakfast yet, she was just getting started with it. And he was too shy to ask for food. So he just go straight to his point. “I..um...I know that I was grounded”

 

“Yes, you are. And you are forbidden to join any extra clubs at school. You should come back from school by 3pm. And that’s that” Jack said, still sounded like he’s pretty mad at him.

 

Ryan gulped. This is hard. Reaaaally hard.

 

“What is it Ryan?” Lucille asked, noticing the tense in the boy.

 

“I was wondering if I could... uhh... get a part...time...job” he said slowly, and the last part was so close to a whisper.

 

Jack’s eyebrow furrow in confusion, same goes to Lucille. Seeing the two Bolton in quiet mode, Ryan quickly add. “I mean, if I can’t join something from school than maybe I can do something not related to school. And maybe I can pay you guys back somehow... for being so nice to me”.

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Ryan, but you don’t have to do that” Lucille smile at him, squeezing his shoulder. Ryan loose up a bit when Lucille don’t freak out on him. “Yeah, I do. Thats the least I can do”.

 

“I don’t think so. You’ve done enough damage in school. And now, working? In public?” Jack said, voice raising in anger.

 

Ryan’s heart skipped a bit when Jack said that, his face drain to pale. Lucille frown at Jack, gently pulling Ryan to her side. “Jack, maybe this whole Gabriella thing was a misunderstood situation. Give him a chance. He’s looking for a part time job, not looking for trouble”.

 

Jack take a deep breath and sigh. Quiet in his own thoughts for a few minutes before he sigh again, a small smile on his face. “Alright then, you can have a part time job, BUT ONLY after school, weekdays, for a couple hours. Before 9pm. I don’t care where you’ll work but this is your curfew. Understand?”

 

Grinning, Ryan said “Yes. Thank you so much, for believing in me”. Lucille pull him in a bear hug and quickly prepare their breakfast. Ryan sit beside Jack, hesitating before he ask “Um. Coach Bolton? Can I, um, walk, to and from school? Since, you know, Troy’s still pretty mad at me?”

 

Jack’s considering what Ryan just asked before the blonde add “And, I can just walk to the mall, looking for a job, and then I can just walk there and go home everyday, without burdening any of you guys to send and pick me up”.

 

“Yeah, I guess that will do” Jack approved after thinking about it, again, only a small smile on his face. Maybe he’s still mad at him, just like Troy, Ryan thought to himself.

 

Lucille put a plate of sandwich each for both Jack and Ryan, and a plate for Troy at the empty spot on the table. She put her hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “Ryan, I’ll pick you up after school and help you find a job today” she smile at him. Ryan nodded his head and said thank you before contentedly eat his sandwich, trying not to look so hungry.

 

Finishing his breakfast quickly, Ryan look at the clock. A little too early for school to start, but since he’s walking for 5 blocks to school, he should start his journey. And plus, Troy is still getting ready upstairs, he better go before the brunette join for breakfast. Wouldn’t want to make the situation become tense and awkward.

 

He excused himself, and start walking after Jack gave him half of his usual amount of pocket money. Ryan slowly walk through the pedestrian street, because his body is still sore and aching, and he’s exhausted, and sleepy.

 

It took him almost 20 minutes before he reached school. He went straight to his locker, ignoring all glares and stares he got in the hallway. He stop dead when he saw Taylor standing in front of his locker, looking _pissed_. Her ears are practically steaming.

 

“Hey” he said, gulping. Trying to say the right thing. Too bad that everything came out from his mouth are never right. “You don’t hey me, you dickhead!!!” she yell, slapping his cheek hard, stronger than how she looks like.

 

Ryan didn’t expect the outburst that he tumble backward, quickly balancing his body. “What the fuck did you do to Gabi?! Everyone thought you’re just a fag, but you’re a stupid fuckboy too. You fucked Troy and now, Gabi?! You’re such an asshole!!” she yell even louder, grabbing everyone’s attention.

 

Pushing his shoulder, she shove the blonde to the locker. “If you ever come near her again then I swear I’ll kill you” the girl said, slapping his cheek one last time before walking away.

 

Ryan wince when his bruises hit the thin metal of locker, both cheeks stinging in pain. Damn, this girl is really strong. But now he realized, the news must have spread to the whole school. He blushed, from pain or shame, he didn’t know.

 

Ryan take his book out from his locker and locked it. He turn around just in time to see Troy arrived in the building. The brunette push his books out of his hand and send a death glare to him. Ryan pick up his books from the floor, heading to his homeroom when the bell ringing.

 

He enter the class and everyone stare at him, most of them have hatred their eyes. They all love Gabriella. She’s really sweet and kind. If they know the truth about that bitch. Ryan’s eyes met Gabriella and locked for a few moment, pure satisfaction in her eyes, before Chad nudge his head hard. “Don’t look at her you freak!”.

 

Ryan quickly take his seat and remain quiet. At this point of life, Ryan lost his abilities to defend himself when he got no one having his back and the whole school is against him. So he decided to just deal with it until the end of his senior year. Although it means to take every single beats from those stupid jocks, every glares and shits thrown to him.

 

He really have nothing to look forward in his life. When Coach Bolton said he can’t join any clubs from school, Ryan knows he had no chance anymore to get extra marks for college. So he’ll just probably try to get good grades in every subjects for a scholarship, although the chances are really really low. He don’t think he’ll go to college if he didn’t get any scholarship. Wouldn’t want to burden the Bolton.

 

But then he got the idea to find a part time job. So there’s a light and hope there. He’ll try to save his money, as much as possible, including his pocket money, eventhough that means no lunch everyday despite his pocket money being cut off, to go to college. He really need to get out of the Bolton’s house and be independent.

 

His thoughts about life was interrupted when Miss Darbus arrived, looking at Ryan in disgust before starting her lesson. Ryan sigh. Even the teachers are against him these days. The power of slanders and rumors.

 

Taking a deep breath, he mumble to himself, “Goodluck, Ryan”.

 

-x-

 

Ryan never realized how cold the tiles are in the locker room, not until today when he’s taking another wrath from Jessie, Wilkie, and their friends from the football team after his gym class, the last subject for today, and this place is freaking empty.

 

Seriously, he don’t know what’s their problem with him. He never, ever do any shit to them. Not even once. Its just, breathing the same air in their area is a type of wrongdoings, so they beat him. Not to forget all those names they called him, which is surprisingly a lot.

 

He clutch his stomach, he can feel the bruise that’s started to fade is starting to form again. He can take some beat from Wilke and the other two he didn’t know their name. But Jessie’s powerful hand is just too much for him. Too much like his father. He tried his best not to show his pain on his face when their hands and feets hit him.

 

“Aww, the little fairy can’t even cry now. How about my dick in your fucking mouth then maybe you can shriek a little” Jessie laugh to his own dirty ‘hambar’ joke. ( A/N : I’m sorry; hambar is a malay word and I can’t resist to use it haha).

 

Ryan is really sick of this. Just because he live with Troy and he look so vulnerable; and maybe soft, people thought he’s gay. Bluntly, he said to him in between catching his breath, “Too bad yours are too small, can’t even reach my throat”.

 

Really, he’s already in a lot of pain from all their bullshit and saying this is really welcoming new bruises. Jessie’s friends snicker at his words before they were hushed and kick the blonde even harder than before.

 

It took them another few minutes before they left him alone there. Ryan lay on his back, groaning in pain. He feels like coughing but he know that’ll let out some blood, so he hold it. He straighten himself, leaning to a locker and trying to calm down, taking deep breaths.

 

He roll up his shit to see darker colour of bruises all over his torso. He’s glad he didn’t feel too much pain there, afraid that he might have fractured or bruised ribs. After regaining his normal breathing pattern, he stand up and walk out from the locker room; heading outside the building.

 

Lucille Bolton already wait for him there in her car. Ryan reach the car and quickly got in, and look at the clock. Its already 3.35pm. Half an hour late. “Mrs Bolton, I’m sorry I’m late. I got a detention because I left my homework at home. I’m really sorry” he lied, using the most relevant reason ever.

 

“Its okay Ryan. Sometimes we can’t avoid these kind of things right?” she smile at him while patting his back. Ryan tried his very best not to wince at the touch that was literally on his bruise beneath his shirt.

 

Lucille drive to the mall. Mainly because its pretty near to the school and the house. About ten minutes walk from both place. “I think there are plenty of shops here that offer part time jobs”, she said to him.

 

“Yeah. I guess I’ll get one” he grin. Lucille parked the car and they got in the building. They walk aimlessly, looking for ‘help wanted’ signs on every windows from the shops. The lady Bolton really did help him, finding the suitable job for him to work.

 

After about an hour of searching, Ryan got a job at a bookstore, and he really love it. Because first, they had a deal. The manager really need a worker, so when Ryan asked if he can work for only 5 hours a day, 5 days a week, they are already more than happy.

 

Second, they offered $6 for an hour. Which means he’ll get $30 a day, $150 a week, $600 a month. Thanks, Ryan, for the math.

 

Third, its a freaking bookstore. A good spot to hide from his schoolmates. One point for that.

 

So now, he’s officially a working boy. But he’ll start his work next monday, in 4 days. Enough time to figure out how the hell to escape from his bullying problem at school to be on time for work, 3.30pm.

 

Lucille asked if he’s hungry so they can grab something together but Ryan politely refuse. She had done enough for him, he wouldn’t want to cost her anything. So they went home.

 

“Ryan, about the Gabriella thing yesterday... You... wanna talk about it?” Lucille asked softly, didn’t want to freak him out. “I don’t know” he said quietly.

 

There’s an awkward and uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before she continued. “Okay, but I want you to know that whatever happened, you’re still a part of this family. Even if Troy acted cold to you. And Jack, maybe he’s still mad at you but he’ll come around. I hope you know that I love you, like my own son. Okay?”

 

She smile warmly at him, reaching his cheek. And Ryan couldn’t help but shed some tears. He didn’t feel so loved like this since Sharpay died. And it felt like forever. So he cherish the moment, even for a little while.

 

Not long until he heard a familiar sound he heard 13 years ago. The same sound that was a cue for his misfortune. That stupid sound produced by a truck. And in a milisecond, the same situation happened the same day her mom died, is happening again.

 

The truck hit the driver’s part of the car. Like a dejavu, the glass is shattering to Lucille’s head, the steel is stabbing her stomach, the inersia is pushing her out of the car, and blood is splurting everywhere, mostly to his face.

 

And like before, he’s undefected. Like he hadn’t been in a car accident. Ryan started to hyperventilate, shock take over his body. His hand is shaking, it took him almost two minutes unbuckle his seatbelt.

 

Peoples are gathering around them. Horrified look on their face. He look at the truck to see the driver, he assume was dead, head smashed to the cracked window, his skull can be seen and Ryan try not to vomit.

 

Ambulance can be heard and Ryan ignored all questions from the paramedic who’s trying to check on him to see if he’s injured. He used all his strength left to fight them, crawling out of the car, reaching Lucille’s dead body, and start sobbing, hugging her tightly. “I love you too. I love you too”.

 

-x-

 

The last time he felt like this was only about a month or so ago, when they held Vance and Sharpay’s funeral. Sad. Guilty. Angry.

 

But now, he feel this again. On Lucille Bolton’s funeral. Hearing Jack and Troy’s eulogy. He tried to keep looking to the ground. He didn’t want to look at the casket that held Lucille’s awfully wounded body. He didn’t want to look around at this same memorial park

 

of Vance and Sharpay.

 

He didn’t want to look at those sympathy on the wildcat’s faces for the Bolton. And most importantly, he didn’t want to look at Jack and Troy’s accusing face.

 

The funeral that evening was held smoothly. Although its raining towards the end of the day. They all went home when everything had settled.

 

The entire drive is full with a dangerous silence to Ryan. The atmosphere is really tense and he just wanna burry his face into the road.

 

As they reach home, the two Bolton quickly get in the house. And Ryan trailing slowly from behind. They both lock themself in their room, without saying anything to him.

 

Ryan went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Troy for a while now. Knocking softly, he open the door to see Troy sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, head down. Tears falling from his face. Whimpering and sniffling can be heard.

 

Ryan stood there quietly. He know what Troy feels right now and want to do nothing but hug the brunette, comfort him and tell him that everything’s gonna be okay. But of course, he won’t do it.

 

Troy snap his head up, looking directly to the blonde’s eyes. Pure hatred in his eyes. If look can kill then Ryan sure he’ll be in the hell right now.

 

Ryan just stare back at him and Troy can never read him. He was emotionless. The older boy aggressively attack the blonde, sending him off the floor, pinning his shoulder.

 

“You killed my mother! You killed her! You’re a murderer! You killed your father!! You killed your twin sister!! I hate you! You’re an asshole!!” he spat to his face, cursing him. His face is bright red, anger took over his body, his breath is harsh. And Ryan bit his lip, not care if its bleeding.

 

Slowly, he saw Troy’s face soften towards him. His grip on Ryan’s shoulder loosen, and he get off the blonde. Tears falling from his cheek uncontrollably. Ryan just stare at him, still looking terrified.

 

“You ruined my life. Everything was doing good before you came. None if this will happen if you die a long time ago. You jinxed me... You jinxed my family” he said, voice cracking.

 

“Troy...” Ryan managed to say but he paused. Hesitating. “I’m sorry” he said, crying as he did so. Not caring if Troy see him crying.

 

“I will never, ever forgive you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half song fic, I guess. All I want - Kodaline.


	8. Broken

Monday is the last day of school after weekend, and everybody hates Monday. But Ryan Evans has got to be the one who hate this day the most.

 

Today is the day he’ll come back to school. After that awful accident that happened on Wednesday, and the funeral on the next day. Friday was the day he was absent, along with the Bolton and followed by the longest weekend he’ve ever had in his life.

 

Jack and Troy has been ignoring him all the time. Maybe there’s a few times when Jack asked him a few things, sent him a small smile, and that’s it. Other than that, he was completely ignored. Jack didn’t really say anything about blaming him with the accident, but he knows, the old guy is kind of mad at him.

 

And Troy Bolton, don’t even acknowledge him in the house. He refused to eat at the same table on the same time with Ryan. The blonde take this cue to eat less and less. He only eat one small meal a day. Either breakfast only, lunch only or dinner only, which makes him pretty weak because the lack of energy in his skinny figure. But he don’t care, he wasn’t really used to eat that much either.

 

Not just that, Troy don’t even want to look at the blonde. The only part in their room that is currently accessible for Ryan, which is the bathroom, the floor where he sleeps and the corner of the room, where he put all his stuff.

 

Ryan won’t complain. He deserve all of this.

 

And about 72 hours ago, he was pinned by Troy Bolton, cursing his heart out to him, blaming him for something that was out of his control. Ryan know he’s an unlucky person. Its like a curse. And he knows, it was his fault.

 

Derby’s death.

Vance’s death.

Sharpay’s death.

Lucille’s death.

 

His misfortune had caused the lost of lives. And now, its time for him to keep himself away from everything and everyone. He’ll destroy everything he sees, he touched. And its his responsibility to minimize the numbers of things or person to destroy.

 

So there he is in the homeroom. Getting ignored by Miss Darbus who used to love him [or that’s what he thought]. Getting angry glares from everyone in the room. Literally, everyone.

 

In front of him is Sharpay’s empty seat. And besides him is Troy’s seat, which is also empty. Unoccupied.

 

After the long weekend, the Bolton is still trying to deal with Lucille’s death, which is damn hard. So Coach Bolton and Troy are taking their day off from the school. But not Ryan, of course. At least he got to escape from them and their silent treatment for a little while.

 

School was hard for him. Not the subjects, Ryan actually love studying. But the school itself is hard.

 

Upon entering the school compound, he heard more rumors about him, all those exaggerated stories, all sort of version on how he killed Lucille, although its pretty obvious that it was the truck driver’s fault for he drived too fast, and the inersia makes him hard to stop the truck, so it hit Lucille’s car.

 

But from what he heard the students said, he was the one who distracted Lucille when she was driving that she didn’t realized there was a truck coming. And another version, where Ryan forced Lucille to stop the car on purpose so that the truck will hit them.

 

That was the most unlogical thing he’d ever heard in his life. The kid who created the story is so stupid. And those who believe him/her are beyond stupid.

 

But Ryan couldn’t stop those rumors. So he just have to deal with it. Even the teachers are talking among them.

 

Ryan try his best to catch up with everything in classes, although the teachers are ignoring him, for God sake. So unprofessional.

 

At lunch, he sit at the toilet as usual. He got shoved in the hallway. Bullied at the end of the day at school, with an addition of the Wildcats.

 

He was beaten up by Jessie and his friends again, of course. When they were gone, Chad, Jason and Zeke cornered him in the locker room. Why? He have no idea.

 

“Evans, what have you done to the Bolton?” Jason asked harshly, not caring the groaning sound Ryan make while he’s lying on the floor.

 

“You messed up with them, you know that? You killed our coach’s wife, our captain’s mom. You tried to rape our bestfriend, which is also our captain’s girlfriend. Both in less than 24 hours. Just, what is wrong with you?!” Chad put in.

 

“I swear I don’t know how all of this could happen” he said, for the first time ever to try and defend himself.

 

“Your existence is how all of this could happen” Zeke said, starting to kick Ryan in the stomach. And within seconds, the three of them are beating the shit out of the blonde.

 

Ryan cry in pain. They’re hitting his old bruises, and creating new ones on his body. “Stop... p-please...” he cry and keep on crying. At that point, he really hope he’ll die at any moment, so he won’t feel anymore pain.

 

“This is all your fault!” Vance Evans sput out, kicking the little boy with no mercy, lashing his heart out. The boy sobs, begging for his father to stop. “If it wasn’t about you, your mother will still alive, will always be here with me!” he said with his own tears on his face.

 

Images of his dad’s angry face, Sharpay’s yelling for his father to stop hitting her twin brother and himself when he was 6 years old whimpering on the floor flashing on his mind.

 

“Why didn’t you die?! Why her?! She’s so perfect... My beautiful wife... “ Vance leaned to the wall, crying uncontrollably. “B-but I’m... your son” Ryan stutter, crawling to him, making an attempt to hug the oldest Evans although he was just beaten up by him. But of course, he was harshly pushed away. “You are no son to me... As long as I’m breathing, you’ll never know what happiness is” he said sternly and started to beat him again.

 

“Guys, I think we’ve had enough. Save it for later” Zeke said, pulling Jason and Chad away from the blonde. Ryan let out a sigh of relief after he throw a coughing fit. He look up and meeting his eyes with three angry ones. “Leave. Bolton. Alone” Jason said before kicking him on the stomach once again and leave.

 

Ryan roll over to his back on the floor and couldn’t help but chuckle slightly when he feels like he’s acting like a dog, but he immediately regret it when the small movement from his stomach make his entire body screaming in agony of pain. At least, some sort of entertainment for himself.

 

He put his hand on the floor and push himself up, dragging his body to the locker and lean on it. Ryan clutch his chest where the pain takes the most. He’s pretty glad he didn’t hear any cracking sound when he was beaten up. He can’t handle any broken ribs, the Bolton won’t be happy to pay for his medical bills.

 

Ryan try to stand up and slowly walk out from the locker room, walking through the hallway. He look at the clock and smile when it shows 3 pm sharp. Nice, it only took him about 10 to 15 minutes of walk to the mall. He won’t be late for the first day of work.

 

Ryan slowly walk to the toilet and clean himself up. He wash his face, cleaning any blood stain from his cuts. He straighten his long sleeve shirt [which he wore a lot these days to hide his bruises], check himself one last time in the mirror and started his walk to the mall.

 

It took him a few times to stop walking and catch his breath. All the pain on his torso really got him hard because it makes him winded like hell. Ryan finally arrived at the mall and went straight to the bookstore. Right on time.

 

He punch in his card, change to his uniform and start doing his work.

 

To be honest, Ryan love his job. His job is to arrange new arrival books to the shelves, counting new stocks and keeping all the shelves neat and clean. He has a working partner, Sam, who’s really quiet but tend to be so funny when he speak, and his manager is really kind and friendly.

 

All in all, his first few hours there was great.

 

He continues his work after their dinner break until his shift finishes at 8.30. He punch out his card and start his walk home. Ryan smile to himself all the way home. He don’t feel this happy in a looooong time. At least he have something to look forward to everyday, despite from all beats he take and the pain on his body.

 

When he arrive, he greet the Bolton. They’re eating their dinner, its weird because its just the two of them. They’re still getting used to it, and its been 6 days since their last complete family dinner, ever.

 

Jack nod his head at Ryan and went back to his meal. And Troy, as usual, like you guys don’t know.

Ryan went upstairs to the room he’s sharing with Troy but stop midway on the stairs when he heard Jack mention his name, eavesdropping time.

 

“Sometimes I regret my decision to adopt Ryan” Jack sigh, poking the vegetables on his plate. “I told you so, dad” Troy said in a monotone voice and Ryan can practically hear him roll his eyes.

 

The blonde take a deep breath and sigh heavily before continue walking to the bedroom. He didn’t feel sore about what Jack said, he expected that already. Ryan just brush it off and take his shower.

 

He took so much effort to lessen the stinging pain on his body when the water touch his cuts. Ryan watch his reflection at the mirror and grimace when he saw the bruise on his right cheek that Troy had left on it last Tuesday. Its fading but still look pretty bad on his pale complexion. He shook his head and got out of the bathroom to see Troy doing his work at the table.

 

Ryan dress up silently then take his school stuff and start doing his homework. The air is so thick with tenses and silences that it almost choke him.

 

They did their works for quiet a while before Troy get ready for bed, and then he sleep. Ryan organize all his stuff back, take his pillow and sprawl on the floor.

 

Like usual, sleeping is a hard thing to do. Ryan barely sleep, especially for a long time. He usually dozed off at 2 or 3 in the morning and woke up two hours later.

 

Factors that lead to this situation are from trauma and nightmares. He’s still afraid of what he saw last Wednesday. Lucille’s dead body that was badly hurt with bloods everywhere. That juicy and red liquid from her. Just the same thing happened to his mother, Derby.

 

Everytime he closed his eyes, those images will swim around his mind, making him scared, increasing his heart and breathing rate and he had to calm himself down before the panic attack strikes him.

 

So he choose to not sleep, so he never did. All this time he was asleep, not sleep. That’s two different things.

 

During this time, he usually just stare outside the window that Troy had left opened, grateful for the moment of peace in his life. The dim light from the moon is shining to his face. The stars are twinkling, and the night is so peaceful, full with mysteries of the universe. Reminding him of his beautiful twin sister.

 

With tears streaked and a smile on his face, the world slowly faded to darkness.

 

-x-

 

Troy woke up to the sound of his alarm setting off, 6.30 in the morning. He push the snooze button, sitting down straight and stretching his body. He yawn loudly and look around his room. Same as usual. No sight of the blonde he truly hate in the room. Good, too early in the morning to get his mood ruined.

 

He look at his backpack and sigh. Time for school after 5 days of mourning at home. He thought for a while about what he think is gonna happen today.

 

Everyone will gather around him, sending their condolences. He’ll see sympathy glares, comforting hand on his shoulder and everyone will talk very softly to him, careful to not say anything related to his mother.

 

To be honest, he hope any of this won’t happen. He’s not fragile. If people act like that, they’ll just make him feel worse. Troy just want to feel normal. Like nothing really happened. Not like he want to forget about his mother. Its just, he’ll have to cope with the aftermath and he don’t like it. So he pray that no one will treat him like that.

 

Troy’s morning thought was interrupted when his dad knock on the door, calling him for breakfast when he’s done getting ready for school. He just yell ‘okay’ loudly before taking his shower and dress up.

 

About one hour and a half later, after saying goodluck to his father to deal with everyone, which was replied with a playful nudge on his head, Troy walk into the building, searching for Gabriella but failed.

 

He phoned for her last night after few days off from his phone but she didn’t answer. He tried texting her but there was no reply, at all. This is so not Gabriella. The last time he saw her was on the funeral day.

 

Sighing, he just shrug it off and will ask his friends later, heading to his locker and take his books out. Bye far, no one said anything to him but they did watch all his steps. Good, he don’t want to hear anything. After all, he’s the East High Golden boy right? Everyone has been eyeing him since forever.

 

Troy turn around to see the guys walking to him. Zeke and Jason greet him with a manly hug while Chad slump his hand around Troy’s shoulder. They act just like usual, which Troy really grateful of. This is why he love his friend.

 

When his mom died, he thought that his world is ending, like, there’s no point of living when the ray of sunshine is gone. But then, he still have his dad. He have the Wildcats that alwaya support him no matter what. His girlfriend is perfect. And at this point of life, he gained his strength back, knowing that whatever happened, life must go on, and everyone is there for him.

 

They walk to homeroom before Troy asked “Guys, where’s Gabi? She didn’t pick up my call, didn’t reply my text and is nowhere to be seen. Any ideas?”

 

The three of them froze immediately. Not knowing what to say. They just gulp and Troy look at them respectively, demands for an answer. “Well?” he cocked an eyebrow, growing impatient.

 

Chad sigh, running his hand to his beautiful fro before squeezing Troy’s shoulder. “Don’t freak out man. Gabi... move to another school” he said quietly.

 

“What?!?!” Troy yelled, grabbing everyone’s attention to him. “Shh shh, we don’t want anyone else to know yet” Jason said, hushing the brunette. Zeke nod agreely.

 

Troy’s mouth hanging open, too shock to brain what the hell is going on. “But why? Why d-didn’t she tell me?” he said a bit cracking, fighting his tears back. He can’t cry, not now. But his girlfriend just move to another school without noticing him when right now, she’s the one he needed the most right now.

 

“Trust me dude. We don’t know. We found it by accident. Wait. No. I found it by accident. I was walking out of the school after I met Mrs Piper for something about the cooking class. And then I saw Mrs Montez in the middle of the hallway, talking to Miss Darbus. I hid somewhere I can think off and eavsdropped them. The only thing I heard was Miss Darbus saying ‘I wish for the best of her in the new school’. And then they went off” Zeke explained to him.

 

Troy is on his silent mode. Still too shock of the news he heard. “But why? She never told me she had problems. She didn’t look upset or depressed or anything. Did Taylor knows?”

 

“No she doesn’t. We think we should tell you first. And we do noticed that Gabi has been... weird after that incident with Ryan. She’s like all moody and not that cheeky. You know her. She’s always happy. But not after the incident” Chad put in and the other two nod their head. Gabi was weird for the past three days last week. Too bad Troy didn’t get to see that.

Troy’s blood started to boil with anger. He make his way to Ryan’s locker to see the blonde organizing his stuff in it. Troy pull the collar of his shirt and pin him to the locker next to him. “What now Ryan?! What else do you want me to suffer about?! What is fucking wrong with you?!?!” he yell, choking his neck, not too hard but enough to make Ryan stay still and harden his breathing process.

 

Troy’s action has gain the whole attention from all the students at the hallway. Chad, Jason and Zeke trail behind Troy. They try to calm the brunette down. Not now when they’re still in school.

 

“T-troy... I c-cant... breathe... “ Ryan croak, holding tight on Troy’s hand to make it stop. Troy loosen his grip but his hand is still on his neck. Ryan gasp for air, his blue eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

 

“Come on, Troy. We’ll deal with him later” Chad persuade him. “No. I’ll deal now. But not with him” Troy said before stomping off from Ryan and go straight to his truck.

 

He heard the Wildcats yelling for him. He heard Ryan throw a huge coughing fit after he walk away. He heard the warning bell ring. But he didn’t care. Gabriella is more important right now.

 

Troy insert his key into the ignition and twist it. He drive to the place where his lover live. Gabriella’s house. It took him about 20 minutes to reach the house because its darn far. He park his vehicle and slam the door, walking to the front porch. Ringing the doorbell.

 

He stood out there for a few moments before he heard the lock clicking. The door was opened by none other than Mrs Montez. “Troy” she said in awe, like she was expecting him to came, but not this early.

 

“Mrs Montez is Gabriella here? I heard she move to another school? What’s wrong? Is she okay?” he asked frantically.

 

The old Montez sigh before she invite him in “We need to talk, Troy” she said, telling Troy to sit on the couch. She don’t even bother to make a drink for him since she know that Troy is legit in mess, and he skipped school which is bad enough.

 

She sigh once more before she started “Gabriella is sick”. Troy’s eyes widen and he was about to say something before he was cut off “Please. Let me say this first. She’s not... medically sick. Gabriella has a mental disorder” Mrs Montez said, her voice was stirring like she want to cry.

 

“What?” Troy asked confused.

 

“Gabi has Borderline Personality Disorder or BPD. She’s, um, emotionally unstable. Gabi was really closed with her father. Really, really closed. She love him too much. When he died three years ago, Gabi was extremely extremely sad. She was depressed for a long time. She won’t eat, sleep, read. She won’t came out of her room. And then Gabi started to do self harm. Not suicide. I think she think that’s way more suffering than comitting suicide. She got really weak from blood loss and fell sick so I sent her to the hospital. And with a few psychological test, she was diagnosed with BPD”

 

“She was hospitalized for quiet a while, meeting psychiatrist and sort of doctors, have therapies. It takes time, and she did get better. But I know Gabi felt lonely. She was always with her father, and I’m always working. So now when he’s gone, she felt really empty. Then, we went for vacation because I want her to relax and clear her mind. She met you there. I thought that her mental health is getting better but then I saw she got extremely obsessed with you, Troy. She begged me to go to East High when we moved here. Gabi changed a lot since then” Mrs Montez pause and took a shaky breath.

 

“She’s... obsessed with me?!” Troy ask, shocked.

 

“Yes, Troy. I met her doctor secretly to ask about her condition and he said that Gabriella might have Obsessive Love Disorder that was triggered by the BPD. She strongly loves you. She wants to protect you from everything, and everyone. She got jealous when you talk with someone else that is not her, even the guys. Gabi might not show it in public, but when she’s at home, she got really angry. She throw all her stuff everywhere and gets really violent. I’ve tried to help her, Troy. I really did. But she’s stronger than me” Mrs Montez is clearly crying right now.

 

“Last week, about Ryan. She planned all those things. She seduced him and make him look like the one who tried to rape her. But Ryan didn’t do anything. Its a trap. She got jealous with him because he stay with you and your family, so she planned that. About me yelling at your father... I’m so sorry Troy. Gabriella blackmailed me. She already cut herself when she forced me to do it and I couldn’t say no, Troy. I don’t want her to get hurt. I’m so sorry, Troy! Please tell Ryan that I’m sorry... We’re sorry! “ Mrs Montez sobs harder and Troy rush to her side and hug her.

 

The lady is really stressed right now. Eventhough he’s still in shock, Mrs Montez need him. So he’ll comfort her first. “Its okay, Mrs Montez”

 

They stay like that for a while before she pull away. “Where’s Gabi now?” Troy asked softly. “She’s in the hospital. She collapse in her room last Saturday when she cut herself again and lost a bit too much blood. She’ll meet the psychiatrist after she recover and start her therapy”

 

Troy nod, still shock. “Troy, whatever happened, I know she genuinely love you, deep down inside her. She just need help” Mrs Montez smile at him.

 

Troy flash her a small smile, politely ask to leave and drive back home. He’s not going in today. He went straight to his room and slump on his bed. He just stare at the ceiling for a long long time.

 

Troy let all the information he got from Mrs Montez sink in his brain.

 

Gabriella Montez, has a mental disease. She schemed to get him. But not just that. She framed Ryan Evans in this situation that was out if his control. Ryan was totally innocent. He didn’t know anything.

 

She seduced him, trapped him. Making Troy believe that it was all Ryan’s fault. He even punched square on the blonde’s face. And now he feels really guilty.

 

He never give a shit about what Ryan want to explain. But even more so, he don’t even try to. Because he knows Troy won’t believe him. Troy hate him. And that incident today when he choked him this morning. Oh lord. What have he done.

 

And at that moment, Troy just realized how badly broken Ryan is.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
